when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuri Ross
"Holy crap. This is truly it. This Ugandan girl, Zuri, is beside me now. Now I'll make her go back to her young age. Not as a teenager... but as a preteen, like Ravi. Oh, never mind. That accident just did. Well, thanks to this accident... while trying to revive Johnny Shiloh at the same time." --Su Ji-Hoon, Roos Save the Queen Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie. She is the youngest child of the Ross family (until the adoption of a red-haired toddler boy named Sean O'Finn Ross, which makes her as the second 2nd youngest child of this family). Her adoptive parents are Morgan Ross and Christina Ross. Zuri has three older siblings, Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She was adopted from Uganda, Africa at birth. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Hollywood Massacre, he and his family are now immigrants to the United Kingdom, and now they live in London to seek asylum in there. Later on, he becomes a member of the Royal Navy, along with Emma, Luke and Ravi. However later on this story, he is unintentionally regressed slightly into an 7-year old girl later in the story, after such incident would've done to revert Johnny Shiloh back to his preteen years before reviving him. In land combat, he would also serve as a heavy weapons expert that would serve for the Disney Teen Squadron while fighting for his family and the whole of the United Kingdom at the same time, alongside with his service as a sailor of the Royal Navy, and he would be called the "Panther of London." He would wield an L108A1, an L108A2, an L108A3, and a Minimi 7.62 (all FN Minimis), an L7A2, an L11A1 (an M2 Browning machine gun), an L134A1 (a Heckler & Koch GMG), an L137A1 (a Glock 17), an L119A2 (a C8 Carbine), an L86A2 (an SA80), an L129A1, an L80A1 (a Heckler & Koch MP5), an L128A1 (a Benelli M4 Super 90), an L74A1 (a Remington 870), a L115A3 (Accuracy International AWM), an L121A1 (an Accuracy International AW50), an L109A1 (an HG 85), an M18 Claymore mine, an L9A8 bar mine, an L16A2, an MBT LAW, an L2A1 ASM (an MATADOR), a Starstreak, a L85A2 with a bayonet and a khanjar. Category:Adopted Characters Category:Adoptive Siblings Category:Africans Category:African-Americans Category:Americans Category:Anglicans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Bully Slayers Category:Bunk'd Characters Category:Camp Kikiwaka Members Category:Campers Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Children Category:Empoyed Teenagers Category:English Characters Category:Europeans Category:Females Category:Femme Fatales Category:Fictional Characters Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Good Luck Charlie Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grenade Launcher Users Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Massacre Witnesses Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Important Characters Category:Ingenue Characters Category:Irresponsible Characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Katie March's Friends Category:KC Undercover Characters Category:Khanjar Wielders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:London Citizens Category:Loyal Characters Category:Luke Ross' Girlfriends Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Mainers Category:Major Characters Category:Moose Rump Citizens Category:Mortar Users Category:New York City Citizens Category:New Yorkers Category:Nieces Category:Orphans Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Preteens Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Republic of Korea Navy Members Category:Ross Family Members Category:Ross Family's Friends Category:Royal Navy Members Category:Sailors Category:Sassy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Slayers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Ugandans Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Walden Academy Students Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Witnesses Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Young Characters